


Candy - Süßigkeiten

by Aika86



Series: 120 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 120 prompts - 120 stories, Birthday, Deutsch | German, First Meetings, John and Adams first meeting, Sam and Dean are not mentioned, adams birthday
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: Es ist Adams 12. Geburtstag und sein größter Wunsch soll sich erfüllen. Seine Mutter hat seinen Vater angerufen, der sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht hat.





	Candy - Süßigkeiten

„Und er kommt wirklich?“, fragte Adam seine Mutter. Für Adam war unwirklich, dass heute der Tag sein sollte. Seit Jahren wartete er auf diesen Tag. Kate wurde nicht müde zu beteuern, dass er es versprochen hatte. Adam hatte so lange nach seinem Vater gefragt, bis Kate endlich eingewilligt hatte mit John Kontakt aufzunehmen. Nach ihrem One-Night-Stand hatte sie nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Sie hatte ihm nichts von der Schwangerschaft erzählt. Wieso auch? Nachdem seine Verletzungen geheilt waren, brach er wieder auf. In eine nächste Stadt, zu der nächsten Frau. Ob er wohl inzwischen Frau und Kinder hatte? Was würde Kate mit diesem Anruf zerstören? Ihre Zweifel waren unbegründet. John musste ungebunden sein, denn er versprach am gleichen Abend loszufahren, um an Adams Geburtstag da sein zu können. Kate war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, John wieder in ihr Leben zu lassen. Nur wie lange konnte sie Adam den Vater noch vorenthalten?  
  
Kate hörte das charakteristische Röhren von Johns Wagen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie erleichtert sein sollte, dass er sein Versprechen gehalten hatte. Wie gut kannte sie diesen Mann? Würde er Adam gut tun? Sie schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel.  
  
Die Türglocke war noch nicht richtig verstummt, da hatte Adam bereits die Tür geöffnet. Vor ihm stand der Mann, den er sich so oft seiner Phantasie ausgemalt hatte. Und er war ganz anders als in seiner Phantasie. Adam hatte immer gehofft, sein Vater war ein reicher Geschäftsmann, dann müsste seine Mutter nicht mehr so viele Nachtschichten im Krankenhaus arbeiten und sie hätten mehr Zeit für einander. Dieser Mann vor der Tür war definitiv kein Geschäftsmann.   
„Hey John.“ Kate war zur Tür gekommen. Erst jetzt merkte Adam, dass sie noch nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten. „Oh ja... Hi... Ich bin Adam.“, stammelte er. Streckte seine Hand aus, zog sie zurück. „Hallo Adam. Ich bin John Winchester.“ John wandte den Blick zu Kate und nickte. „Hallo Kate. Lange nicht gesehen.“ „Fast 13 Jahre.“ Und noch immer umgibt dich diese düstere geheimnisvolle Aura, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. „Willst du reinkommen? Ich habe gerade Kaffee gekocht?“ Kate gab den Weg in das kleine Haus frei. John trat ein.   
  
„Oh mein Gott. Ist das deiner?“, reif Adam voller Begeisterung und lief raus. In der Sonne funkelte ein wunderschöner nachtschwarzer Impala. Baujahr 1967, wenn Adam sich nicht täuschte. Adam interessierte sich nicht für Autos, nur die alten Muscle Cars von Chervlot hatte es ihm angetan. Adam lief um den Wagen. Er war top in Schuss, nicht ein Kratzer. „Das ist meiner. Wir können nachher eine Runde drehen“, rief John Adam hinterher, „Aber jetzt hätte ich wirklich gern den Kaffee. Ich bin die ganze Nacht gefahren“, wandte er sich an Kate.   
John folgte Kate in das Wohnzimmer. Adam löste sich vom Impala und kam ihnen hinterher. Kate hatte das Wohnzimmer liebvoll dekoriert. Die Möbel waren in einem schlichten Fichtenton gehalten. Dezent waren kleine, erstaunlich geschmackvolle Engelsfiguren im Raum verteilt. An der Wand hing ein Happy-Birthday-Banner“:Auf dem Tisch stand ein Kuchen mit 12 Kerzen. Auf einem kleinen Sideboard lagen Adams Geschenke, eine Spielekonsole mit zwei Spielen. Kate ging in die Küche, derweil saßen sich Vater und Sohn gegenüber. Adam hatte so viele Fragen an ihn, aber im Moment haderte er mit nur einer. Wie verdammt sollte er ihn anreden? Die Stille hing schwer im Raum, nur das Klappern von Geschirr aus der Küche drang leise zu ihnen. Die beiden musterten sich. Ruckartig griff John nach unten. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung etwas Unförmiges aus seiner Tasche. „Hier. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Es ist nicht viel.“ Adam nahm das Päckchen entgegen. In dem Zeitpapier waren ein paar Süßigkeiten eingepackt. „ Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, wie auch immer, nächstes Jahr gehen wir zu einem Baseballspiel. Also nur, wenn du Baseball magst.“ Adam lächelte verlegen. „Danke.“ Er zögerte kurz, ließ das Wort Dad in seinen Gedanken über das Zunge laufen, aber es wollte nicht passen. „Ich wollte schon immer zum Baseball, aber Mom kann dem nichts abgewinnen.“   
„Was ist mit mir?“, fragte Kate misstrauisch. Sie kam gerade mit einem Tablett  auf dem frischer Kaffee und Tassen standen, aus der Küche zurück.  
„Ach Mom ich habe ... äh ....“.   
„John.“, half ihm eben dieser. „Nenn mich einfach John.“  
„Ich habe John nur erzählt, dass du mit Baseball nichts anfangen kannst.“ Ja, das fühlte sich richtig an.  Vielleicht fühlte sich irgendwann auch Dad richtig an, aber nicht jetzt.   
„Ach wie ich dieses Spiel verabscheue.“, lachte Kate. „Adam ist ein absoluter Fan der Wisconsin Badgers.“   
„Solange du nicht Fan der Yankees bist, ist alles gut. Ich hasse die Yankees.“  
„Oh Gott bloß nicht. Die Yankees sind die schlimmsten.“   
Kate goss den Kaffee ein. Danach lehnte sie sich zurück. Adam und John hatten sich in einer Fachsimpelei über Baseball begeben, zu der sie nichts beitragen konnte.


End file.
